Carry On
by JazzStar2104
Summary: While trying to find a way to get to her fellow Autobots, the femme seeker Stardust receives help from two of the strangest human siblings, and their even stranger friend, she has ever met. As she learns about a new side of the humans' world, she becomes attached of her new friends. When it is time to leave them, she is not sure if she will be able to. *AU of the TF movies and SPN*
1. Chapter 1

**New story, yay!**

 **So I really love Supernatural and Transformers, and wanted to write a story with both. Let's see if this will work. Okay in a sense of timeline, this is a few months after Revenge of the Fallen and around the beginning of Season 5 of Supernatural, like sometime after episode 5, Fallen Idols.**

 **Also, thanks to my friend, Sarah, with helping with my femmes background.**

 **Rated T for violence, human and Cybertronian language.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you guys like this.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own either Supernatural or Transformers, just my ocs.****

* * *

 **Past, Cybertron**

The blue and grey femme seeker landed roughly on her knees as she was shoved to the ground. A heavy pede pushed her down to land on her chassis, so that she stayed lying down. Lifting her helm, she could see that on either side of her were her two younger sisters and trinemates, being pushed in the same position. To Stardust's left, her green and grey trinemate, Solar Flare growled and tried to get up, but a blue clawed pede kept her down. On the other side, Stardust could see her youngest sister, Sunburst, looking at her with fear in her red optics. Oh, how much Stardust wanted to comfort and protect her from everything. She tried to reassure Sunburst that everything was going to be alright.

"You should have known that this would happen when you failed me," growled the mech who stood in front of Stardust. Snapping her helm to look at her commander. The femme looked at him with fear, betrayal, and sadness in her optics. How could he do this to her, she did everything for him!

"Please, Starscream! Don't do this! It was not our fault! The Autobots, they surprised us; I promise that this will never happen again!" yelled Stardust, with pleading red optics.

"Oh I know that this won't happen again. I have no patience for failures anymore," said the grey and tan seeker. Then he nodded his helm to his purple trinemate, as Skywarp lifted his blaster and placed it behind, Sunburst's helm.

* * *

 **An empty warehouse near Canton, Ohio**

 **October 9, 2009**

 **Earth**

Stardust awoke with a start; she hated reliving her memories whenever she went into recharge, especially **that** memory. She unconsciously rubbed her chassis, right above where her sparkchamber and once Decepticon badge was. Her blue visor was the only source of light that was in the dark warehouse, she decided to stay in order to recharge. It was the only thing that could hide a Cybertronian of her size and wingspan. Venting a sigh, the blue femme seeker leaned back on the wall behind her as she tried to sit in a more comfortable position to go back into recharge.

Entering Earth's atmosphere took a lot out of her, as well damaging. Thankfully after a few days (Stardust looked at the humans' internet to make sure she used their units of time correctly) of recharge repaired some of the minor damage that she sustained, but the larger damage she will have to repair somehow.

As she was about to power down, she could hear two male voices coming near where she was hidden. She was surprise that her scanner did not detect them sooner. _Must be broken again_ , she thought annoyingly. She quickly turned herself invisible so that they humans will not be able to see her. As the voices came in closer, she could hear their conversation.

"Come on Sammy! There is nothing here. No EMP, no sulfur, so vamps' nest! Nothing! We need to go back to Bobby's," Stardust could see that the shorter of the two humans saying this. The one called 'Sammy' just looked to the other in annoyance, as if he has done it countless of times before. Shaking his head, Stardust heard 'Sammy' answer him back.

"Dean, could you please stop calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore! Besides we can't go until we get rid of this ghost, or whatever it is that is haunting this place."

"You might not be a kid anymore, but you're still my little kid brother, Sammy!" teased back the now named Dean. Hearing so much affectation in Dean's voice, made Stardust remember of when she once did the same to her younger sisters. The pang of sadness and hurt that flashed through her spark made her whine out. Realizing her mistake, she quickly shut up as she heard the humans turn in her direction.

 _Stupid! I'm so stupid!_ Stardust mentally scolded herself. She willed herself to not move as the humans walked neared her and shined their small source of light.

"Sam, did you hear that," asked Dean.

"Yea, it came somewhere over hear. Which is weird, because none of the machinery here have been working for fifty years," said Sam, as he stood right next to where the invisible blue femme seeker's pede was. Sam moved his flashlight in front of him, but he couldn't see anything. When he moved the light at an angle, he thought that he saw a blurred, outline.

"Sam! There is nothing there, let's just go. It must have been rats or something," Dean said exasperatedly. Stardust tried to mentally make Sam to listen to Dean and move away, but she sadly she was not hypnotist, like the Decepticon Mindswipe.

"No, wait Dean; I think that I see something. The light looks like its being reflected back and there is this weird outline here," said Sam as he placed his hand in front of him and felt it hit something. Surprised, by being touched by the human, Stardust gave a yelp and became visible again. Sam and Dean moved back and raised their guns at the seeker. Surprise and a bit of fear were on their faces as they looked up at the strange robot thing in front of them. No one moved as the humans stared at her and she in turned looked at them.

* * *

 **Please let me know how it is so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

In a flash the Seeker brought out her weapons, in case she needed to defend herself. They stood in a standstill, waiting for the other to make a move first.

"What is that thing!?" yelled Sam.

"Like hell if I knew! Get away from it, Sam," yelled backed Dean. Stardust just stared at the two humans in front of her, at odds on what to do. She never encountered humans this close before, the other humans that came to her hideout were easily scared off. These two, however, were different somehow. What she did next, she wasn't even aware of why she did it. Stardust lower her blasters and spoke to them.

"Those weapons of yours will have no effect on me, so I suggest that you drop them, humans," Stardust said in a soft, calm voice. That statement wasn't entirely true, human weapons could hurt her. If they were to aim in between the gaps of her armor, they could damage the smaller and very sensitive circuitry underneath.

"You can talk?" "Why does it sound like a girl?!" spoke the two humans at the same time, as they looked at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I can speak, in many of your planet's languages in fact. Could you please lower your weapons? I mean you no harm and even if I did, you two wouldn't be standing there right now," she told them. Flabbergasted, they lower their guns slowly, since they realized that she did have a point. Relaxing and lowering her tensed wings from behind her, Stardust transformed her blasters back into her hands. They still looked at her with opened mouths. Annoyed with them; Stardust narrowed her optics, from behind her visor, and tried to resist the urge to snap at them.

"What are you? Who are you and where did you come from? How did you turn invisible?" asked Dean.

"Dean, I think that it's one of those aliens from a few months ago. Don't you remember the global wide search for that kid and what happened in Egypt?" said Sam to his brother.

"Like stopping the Apocalypse wasn't enough, now we have to deal with giant alien robots, too?" asked Dean to Sam. "So is this thing one of the good guys or bad?"

"Now that is the million-dollar question, isn't it?" Stardust smirked at them, but then frowned. She didn't know whether to tell them everything. Looking back to Prime's message, he said that the humans now knew of their existence because of the battle with the Fallen and that they could be trusted. However, before she could utter a word, it seemed that the human Sam already knew which fraction she belonged to.

"It's one of the good guys, the Autobots, I think. If you look closer to its chest it shows their badge," spoke the taller human, as he pointed to her chassis. That seemed to make both humans relax a bit. Stardust smiled at Sam, who knew that the human could be so clever.

"You are correct, I am an Autobot; such a good job Sam," She cooed at him. "Also, I'm a femme, not an 'it'. As for the invisibility, it's a talent that I have." Then she saw both of them tense up when they heard her say Sam's name. It seemed that Dean didn't like that, as he raised his gun at her again; ready to shoot if she even as twitched that wrong way. That made her huff, she was getting more annoyed at him.

"How did you know my brother's name?!" yelled Dean as he moved to stand in front of Sam. That made Stardust scowl, as it reminded her of how she did the same for her sisters.

"I heard you call him that in your conversation from earlier. I also know that your name is Dean," calmly replied back Stardust. That seemed to do the trick as he lowered his gun once again, but he still kept his eyes on her. Sensing the tension, Sam asked once again who she was, what a 'femme' was and why she was here.

"In your language, I am called Stardust and a femme is a female Cybertronian. As for the reason on why I am on your planet, it is because of the message that I receive from my leader, Optimus Prime. When I entered your planet, I became damage and decided to hide here to repair myself enough to fly to the Autobot base," she concluded. "But I cannot repair myself fully as some of the damages are beyond my knowledge and reach." As they took what she said in mind and talked with each other, Stardust scanned herself. _Slaggit!_ She thought and growled out loud; the results were far from pleasing. The humans looked at her once again and she forced herself to calm down as to not scare them.

"You can't say here you know, you'll need to come with us," Sam told her.

"Oh? And where do you suggest I go? My communications link doesn't work, so I can't call for help and I can't fly! And even if I agreed to leave, what makes you think that I'll go with you," she growled back at him. As to prove a point that she wouldn't go anywhere with them, she brought out her blaster again and aimed it at them. In returned they brought out their guns as well. Stardust was growing tired of them and just wanted to go back to recharge.

"Like you said, you have no way to repair yourself and we can help. The only way we can do that is if you come with us to a friend's house," Sam tried to reason with her. The blue Autobot stared at the taller human for a few moments before she stashed away her weapon.

"Your reasoning is logical, I will come with you," she said bitterly. She didn't like the idea of moving while in her damaged state, but had little choice in the matter. As they lowered their weapons, she saw that Dean and Sam arguing with each other as to what to do next.

"He wouldn't like that Sam! You know how Bobby can be! Besides she isn't our damn problem, we have more important things to deal with than alien robots! Like stopping Lucifer!" Dean pointed at her as he yelled at Sam.

"Dean, we can't leave her here. What if someone else finds her and does something stupid? She can't call for help or run away!" questioned back Sam. Stardust couldn't believe what she was hearing, were they actually trying to think of a way to help her? Why were that truly, what could they gain from helping her? And who was this Lucifer?

She looked through the internet and got many hits, but it didn't make any sense to her. It seemed that 'Lucifer' was similar to Unicron, but as where every Cybertronian knew that the Unmaker was real; this 'Lucifer' was not. At least that is what she could see from the humans' network. Maybe these two needed to go to a human medic.

"Fine! Fine! But you're going to be responsible for this one!" Said Dean.

"Alright, let me call Bobby and give him the heads up, but you call Cas and see if he can help in some way," Sam, then turned away from his brother and went took out his communicator to call this 'Bobby;' Dean did the same. Stardust didn't know whether to trust these two or not, but they were willing to help and she will accept for now. Once she is repaired, she will leave them and find the Autobots. That seemed a good enough plan, but who knew how long it could take. Sam and Dean turned to face her once again after they finished with their assigned tasks.

"Well, Bobby doesn't like the idea, but he's willing to let her stay there until she's repaired," reported Sam.

"Cas says he'll be here-" Dean was interrupted but a new voice that was next to him. That seemed to surprised Dean too as he jumped a bit. "Damn it Cas, you seriously need to stop that!"

"What is it this time Dean? I'm still trying to locate… what is that?" ask the new human that pointed to the femme. Stardust looked at the new human, surprise that he just teleported out of nowhere. _But that's impossible! Humans are not capable of this type of technology yet! Their internet said so!_ The femme felt a processor ache starting to form. _Where is Ratchet when you need him? I'll even take slagging Pharma or Knock Out at this point,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it so far. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here. ^_^**

* * *

" **She** is one of those aliens from a few months ago, remember, Cas?" asked Sam.

"Oh, yes I remember hearing about those, but why is this one here and what did you call me for?" said Cas.

"Well Cas, we need your help getting her to Bobby's, so that she can be repaired to go back to her team," said Sam. Stardust looked at Sam as if lost his processor, did he really think that? How did that new human arrived?

"Why are you willing to help it…her? May I remind you that we need to find a way to stop my brother?" said Cas as he looked to Sam and Dean.

"We know that Cas, but she needs help and we can't just let her stay here where other people are bound to find her and tell the government or do something stupid. Now can you get her to Bobby's or not?" releveled the taller man.

"No, I can't" was the replied back.

"Why the hell not Cas? Could you just not be a douche for once and help us out?" snapped Dean.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't, I said that I couldn't. I am not sure if I will be able to get her there, I've never transported something …er, one like her. I'm sorry," said Cas.

"Dean, does Bobby have a trailer lying around somewhere in his junkyard?" pondered Sam as he thought of another way to get the femme to his friend's house.

"I think so, but will it be big enough for her to fit inside?" Dean eyed her. Stardust shivered at the thought of being crammed into such a small place. She was a seeker! She didn't do small places.

As she started to imagine it, panic spread through her spark and she quickly stood; which cause the three humans below her to stand on edge. Ignoring them, she walks towards exit of the warehouse. Stepping out onto the open and empty parking lot, a small breeze swept passed her. Sensing the air current on her wings, they spread wide on her back and caused her to relax a bit. Looking up to the clear skies above, which begin to have color added as the rising of the planet's star went up to greet anyone who would see it. The sunrise was very beautiful, something that she has rarely seen before on other planets. Venting a sigh, she realized that the humans followed her outside, and stood next to her.

"Stardust! Why did you just run away like that!? Someone could have seen you," yelled Dean at her. The Autobot femme flinched and lowered her wings in embarrassment. She didn't like to be scolded at, even if it was from a human.

"I'm sorry, it is… just that I'm a seeker, we do not like small places. I…I do not like to be cut from the skies," she told him as she looked back above her watching the stars fade away. The light from the sun allowed them to see her badly damaged frame.

Her battered frame with dents and large scratches all over, some looked like it was crusted over with some strange, goo-like fluids. There were even two holes on her back, just below her wings. As for said wings, one looked to be bent at an angle and crushed. Some of the metal on her looked to be bent outward as well near her chest, as if someone wanted to rip her apart to get inside her chest. Finally, there were even pieces of metal broken off from her head and other places on her body. It amazed them that she wasn't in pain at all.

"What is a seeker, some type of race within your species? How did you get so damage?" asked Sam, ever curious.

"Damn! Those look painful! Can you even feel it?" asked Dean as well.

"Of course I can feel pain, but perhaps not the same as you. I disabled my sensor relays so that I do not feel anything for the moment. Yes, seekers are a subspecies of Cybertronian flyers; as well as the name of a Decepticon subgroup," answered the femme. She sat down on the ground, as the humans came close to her. She could hear Dean mutter something about planes and flying. It sounded interesting, but she would investigate more about that later. "Going back to the topic about repairing me, only a medic can properly do. My field repair skills are limited, as well as my supplies that have in my Medkit," dejectedly said the Autobot.

"How about a mechanic; which we are. You are still a machine, so we could do it right? If you can tell us what to do," asked Sam.

"It is possible, I suppose…," she replied slowly.

"Then it's settled," said Sam.

"Thank you, but I'm still not going in that fragging trailer," growled the femme, looking at Dean, who was about to speak. Instead, he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Do you need me any further?" asked Cas.

"No, just go Cas," waved away Dean. Stardust once again became shocked as she saw the human teleport away.

"H…how is that possible? How could he do that?" asked the blue seeker.

"He's an angel and that gives him special powers or something," shrugged Dean.

"'Angel?' So not all humans can do that?" asked the puzzled femme.

"No and he's not human, he's an angel; uh…hmm, we'll explain it later," said Sam. Stardust could still not understand and it seemed that Sam could tell. Dean gave a look to Sam as if saying 'I don't think she'll get it' look.

* * *

 **I just realized that I made a mistake in timeline of the story. The next chapters, we'll start getting into the episodes, like with episode 5, "I Believe the Children Are Our Future."**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review to let me know what you guys think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not uploading a chapter soon, but school and some art projects got in the way and made me lose motivation to write, but now I feel the need to write again.**

 **Also, thank you so, so much for everyone who has read, favored, and follow this story! I didn't except it!** **So here is the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Supernatural, just my oc, Stardust and the plot.**

* * *

"What do we do now? We can't exactly take her with us anywhere and I'm getting hungry," asked Dean.

"Well, one of us needs to stay with her, while the other goes to that small cafe to get breakfast," replied Sam.

"Great, I'll go and you'll stay her with-"

"No, I would like to come with you as well. I feel the need to move around, if that is alright?" interrupted the femme. The two brothers looked at each other and then as her.

"How can you even come with us, you're not exactly small and human-like," questioned Sam.

"Well, I can still come with you, but not in this form," she said to the taller human. Just as he was about to question her, Stardust's visor darkens and her frame relaxed. Then they saw a woman step from besides the silent femme.

"It this form more acceptable?" said the slightly tan woman with sunglasses on. Sam and Dean stared at the woman who sounded just like Stardust, but without the metallic ring to her voice. She looked to be a bit older than Sam but younger than Dean, average built, appeared to be about five foot, five. She also had black-blue tinted hair that reached her shoulders. The woman wore dark blue skinny jeans on with a white tank top and a blue jacket, which had a hood in the back; and finally she had some black flats on her feet.

"St…Stardust?" asked a wide eyed Dean, looking between the stilled femme and the shorter woman in front of him.

"Yes, Dean?" smirked Stardust.

"How is this possible?" asked a shocked Sam.

"Well Sam, this is my holoform avatar, which has my consciousness in it. Every Cybertronian is equipped with them in order to blend in with any native species we encounter throughout the galaxy. This way we do not overwhelmed and scare them off, if we wanted to. But it can take a lot of energy, so we don't do it often, only we when we need to" was the smug reply.

"Alien robots, man," muttered Dean.

"But what about your real self?" questioned Sam.

"We can find a more secluded place and I will have my invisibility generator on. If anything gets close to my real form, I will be alerted immediately and my conscious will be brought back," said Stardust. That seemed to make sense to the two humans and they looked around for a best to hide said femme. They have decided to go to one of the local diners to have breakfast, before heading back to the ware house where her body was. They would stay there for the time being, until they could find a way to get the seeker to Bobby's scrapyard somehow.

Once found an appropriate place within the warehouse, the two humans and holoformed Cybertronian, they went out into the parking lot and towards a black, classic looking car. Not really knowing what to do, Stardust waited patiently beside them as Dean opened the back of the car and then a box within the trunk. The femme saw that on the roof of the car something-a symbol by the looks of it- was painted in white. As she was about to ask about it, she saw what was inside the box of the trunk. There were many types of weapons, like that of hand guns, knives, other types of large blades, and somethings that she couldn't recognize, before Sam and Dean threw their guns and shut the trunk closed.

Seeing those weapons made Stardust suspicious of these two humans before her. _What were they doing with those weapons? Humans do not need that much firepower unless they were in the military or for illegal activities. Just what are these two up to?_ Thought the femme as she saw Sam open the back door at looked at her to indicate if she was going to get in as well. She walked towards the vehicle and sat inside. She sat in the back seat as Dean turned on the car and shifted the vehicle to make it move forward and then they were on the road. There were on the road for a few minutes, before Dean decided that he couldn't take the silence anymore and turn on the radio.

While still looking out on the road, Dean used his left hand to tune into a station to listen to, but it seemed that Sam was getting tired of the loud song and was going to change the station. However, before he could even reach the radio's knobs, Dean slapped his hand away.

"What were the rules again, Sammy?"

"Really Dean? I just wanted…"

"What are the rules?" asked Dean again, who stopped at a red light.

"'Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake hole,'" sighed Sam as he looked away from Dean.

"That's right!" said Dean as he finally found a song that he was satisfied to listen to, which was another loud one.

Seeing the exchanged between the two humans puzzled and amused the seeker femme, but she still didn't know to make of them after seeing what was in the car's trunk. She was going to question about them about it, but Dean parked into an empty spot at the small establishment that served food, that was called 'Roy's Diner'. Dean was the first to get out, then Sam, and lastly Stardust. They walked to the door, but before anyone walked into the diner, Dean stood in the door's way, so no one could pass him.

"Wait, first things first, you have to lose those," he pointed right at the holoform's sunglasses.

"Why?" questioned back the confused femme, not knowing why removing her sunglasses were of such importance.

"Because only blind people or douchebags wear sunglasses indoors," said Dean, so seriously and without blinking at her.

"Dean…" warned Sam, who was beside him and not wanting to anger the femme. Stardust looked between the two humans, she didn't need to do what they said, but she needed them not only help her know more about their world first hand; but as well as to repair her. So she would play by their, mostly Dean's, rules for now. Doing as he suggested, the femme removed the glasses and light blue eyes looked straight back at Dean; she lifted an eyebrow as if saying 'happy now.' He nodded in approval and pushed opened the door. Sam looked back to the femme, his face showing as if to apologize for his brother's behavior and then walked after him. Stardust walked into the diner after him and looked around, it was a small building, but very quaint. It had a few tables spread around, some booths near the large windows at the front of the diner and a counter with stools under them. It looked just like a typical diner. The femme followed the brothers to an empty booth that the window showed Dean's car right in front of them.

The diner wasn't even crowded; it only had about five other people, besides the two waitresses, cashier and cook in the kitchen. Sam and Stardust, who sat near the window, shared a seat with Dean sitting across from them. Then a few minutes after they sat down, a woman came to take their order. The woman looked to be about in her 30's, with short brown hair and a yellow waitress uniform with a name tag on it that said Brenda.

"Hello and welcome to Roy's Diner. Are you three ready to order?" said the woman with a friendly smile.

"Uh, yea, I'll have the special with extra bacon and do you have pie here?" asked Dean, who looked at the menu in front of him.

"Yes, we do. It's apple, would you like a some?" asked Brenda as she wrote down Dean's order on her notepad.

"Yea, I'll have a slice, with some coffee too," finished off Dean as he gave his menu to the waitress.

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the fruit salad and coffee as well," said Sam

"Alright, and you hon'? What would you like," asked the woman looking at Stardust.

"Hmm, oh, nothing for me; I cannot consume human fuel," said the femme.

The three humans looked at her strangely and the seeker femme became flustered under their looks, she didn't like the attention.

"She'll have just a coffee for now," Sam told the waitress as he could see Stardust's discomfort.

The waitress nodded and yelled the orders to the cook as she went to get their drinks. After she left, the brothers stare back at the femme. She was getting more irritated as time passed.

"For Primus' sake, what!" snapped Stardust, as she crossed her arms to show her annoyance.

"Can you really not eat human food, even as this form?" asked Sam. Before the femme could answer, Brenda came back with three cups of steaming cups of coffee, a plate with a slice of pie, Dean's 'special' and a bowl of fruit on her tray. After placing the food and drinks at the table, she left and the femme answered.

"First off, no, I cannot because this isn't a real body, it's only a hologram. It may be solid but doesn't have any of the human's working anatomy. And secondly, your human fuel doesn't look appetizing at all," Stardust sneered as she looked at Dean messily eat his pie; as she then pushed her cup of coffee towards Sam.

"Hey! Don't diss the pie," said Dean before going back to eating said pie. The femme rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"So what do you eat? Or refuel on?" asked Sam, who was really interested about it.

"All Cybertronians, whether why are Autobot or Decepticon, depend on Energon. It is not only our life blood, but it fuels are weaponry, ships and anything else really," said the femme. The she thought of all the questions that she was burning to know.

"Since you are asking questions to me, you must answer mine as well," demanded the femme.

"Alright, that seems fair," said Sam as he kept eating his food.

"Who are you really? Why do you have those weapons in the back of your vehicle, and who really is Lucifer?" listed off Stardust. Sam looked to Dean, who stopped eating his meal. They both shared a look and then Sam cleared his throat, before speaking. But before they could answer her, Dean's phone started to ring as he was getting a call. Stardust huffed in irritation as she didn't get her answers. She watches Dean answer his communicator.

"Hello? Oh, hey Bobby. Yea, we're still here, why?" spoke Dean to the other human on the line. While Dean spoke, Sam turned to the human-looking Cytbertronian.

"Stardust, you have to understand that what we do, not a lot a people, that is normal humans are even aware of either," said Sam. This made the femme even more interested to know.

"We are hunters," continued Sam

"Hunters?" repeated the femme slowly.

"Yea, saving people, hunting things; that's the family business," Dean injected into the conversation; then turned to Sam.

"We need to go; Bobby just gave us a case in Alliance, Nebraska," said Dean as he got up to pay the bill for their meal. Stardust was still confused as to what was happening and as to why they needed to leave.

 _Case? Do they work for this country's law enforcement? No they don't seem the type_ , thought that femme as she walked with the brothers out of the diner and into the Impala. She took her seat in the back and pondered as to what Dean meant by 'hunting things, saving people, the family business.'

When they arrived back to the warehouse, Stardust disengaged her holomatter and her visor came back online as soon as Sam and Dean walked towards her. On the trip back, they didn't elaborate further about what was discussed in the diner, but instead of this 'case' that they need to go on.

They told the femme that they would be gone for a few days, but as soon as they were done with the case they would come back, as soon as possible. The seeker agrees to stay at the warehouse, which she really didn't really have much of an option as she was still injured, and wasn't much in the condition to travel. They tried to reassure her that when they came back they would start helping her with the repairs.

By the mid-afternoon, both humans left the warehouse and the femme was once again left on her own. Not really knowing what else to do, Stardust reflected what has happened within the last few hours. First, she was discovered by two human brothers, who names were Sam and Dean. Then they offered to repair her, but must take her to their friend's house in order to do that. Lastly, they were 'hunters,' whatever that meant, the blue Autobot still didn't know.

Stardust decided to rest for now, as she leaned back to the same position that she was in when Sam and Dean first found her in. She didn't have the need to recharge yet, so she decided to do some research on her two companions.

Since she didn't had their last name, it was a bit hard to find them, but when she did, she didn't know what to think. _So these two are not what they seem,_ thought the femme as she looked further into what the FBI's database had on Sam and Dean Winchester.

* * *

 **I have a quick question to ask of everyone, should I move the rating of this story to M?**

 **I think that I might because of the upcoming language, violence and gore that some of these chapters will have, so just to warn everyone that I think that I will change it starting the next chapter.**

 **Okay, I promise for sure that the next chapter will start have parts of the episode!**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know how it it so far :)**


End file.
